Thomas
}} |} |} Appearance I am not at all beautiful. I looked like skin pulled tight against a skull with sunken, dead eyes glazed over constantly. The only time life enters them is when I take another. I prefer all black, with a hood pulled over so nothing can ever see me, nothing at all. Personality Though mute, Thomas is often willing to talk so long as someone wishes to speak with him. He's cold, and there is no light in his eyes. Possibly because he is a corpse, or because he has seen things that most don't wish to know about. Regardless, Thomas keeps a decent reputation of keeping information to himself and giving it to those who need it. Background Fae: I know very little about what others call a past life. Besides the cold, gloomy cell I woke up in one day, that is the extent of the life I lived in Tir'Na Nog. Everything before waking up in that cell doesn't exist, because whoever I was doesn't exist. Within that prison I was tortured day in and day out, for something I never understood. When I learned to manipulate the darkness around me, my jailer never saw me coming as I took his weapon and fled. I ran until I encountered a drowning man. Mortal I was born in the colonies, and raised under the British rule. As with all my other brothers, we decided to rebel and boycott in an attempt to change the way of our lives. So I joined them in the first of it all, the Boston Tea Party. Everything had gone right. We had made it up to the ship and had almost finished the job when I was caught in some rope. I was tossed into the Bay along with the tea, dragged to the bottom and drowning. It was strange when a figure walked across the floor of the bay to me, offering one last chance at life, for both of us. Fatebound Earth seems small, now that I've walked it all. With all of that I have fought in war after war and killed hundreds of men and Fatebound alike. I have no care. I go to the one with money and once the contract is done, then they too are just another target to kill one day. Upon binding, by some curse or bad luck I bit off my tongue. I would later learn from an Oracle that I could not regrow my tongue unless I killed the one who took it. There was very little knowledge given as to who it was, but I made do without the tongue for this long, why need it now. When the Oracle was eventually killed at the hands of the British army, I recieved a book that is still buried with her. After that, I spent a long time searching, fighting wars and being alone for the most part. The biggest notable thing I have done had to do with the invasion of Milesian forces in the Egypt Domain of Cairo. Though I barely lived, it set a precedence on what I should be doing. Which brought me to King George City. Once in the city, I have had to deal with cleaning up the mess caused by a Courtier who left after causing so many problems. There always seemed to be something going on, and the starting point of my career in the Domain had to do with the Triton attacks on the Seelie Court. It was thanks to these attacks that I was able to meet with Bob, and come to realize that she and I were more alike. It took me a bit, but when she nearly died, I was forced to realize my feelings for her. Around this time, I also made friends with a spider who simply is a friend. After these events, we were forced to deal with an encroaching Warlock on the Domain. However, after stealing a dagger, Valour and myself were subjected to a fusion of souls, and I know more about her. And she knows all my secrets. After the events of Imbolc, I question what is going to happen regarding the Milesians, and the Acrasian threat to the domain. Connections Underworld: Through means and other such ways, Thomas has found himself with a few lines into the criminal underworld. He keeps up with it from time to time, as it is often to the best place to find a knife that no one will care to find elsewhere. Opinions People Seelie: *'Tempest': The Seneschal for the Seelie Court. Impressive strength though if she is anything besides that, I don't see it. Personally, there is probably a better option for Seneschal for the court, but I don't have any sway over politics. If Tempest is more than her arm, she will just have to prove it in time. *'Monte': The Paladin, who acts more like a party boy than an actual fighter. Nearly killed by Acrasia herself because of foolish choices, I severly doubt he will survive should anyone seduce him. Though it does seem like he is capable with a blade, a blade isn't needed to take down this Paladin. No, if anyone truly wanted to make a move against him, he would suffer from back room and sleight of hand. Though, if he proves otherwise, perhaps he is worth something after all. *'Kaendor': Second to the Paladin. So proclaimed heir to the throne of Dragons. Bahamuts heir. Arrogant. Thick headed. He will burn through his own convictions, and his own will shall drag the proud man to his knees. Something of Falias, likely Acrasia, has made him an enemy. Though he is strong, I doubt he can withstand the shadows looming over him. *'Silver': A pup. His bark is strong, but his bite wouldn't get him past anything. His belief that the good triumph betrays his foolish child-like nature. If he ever becomes a problem, his rage is easy to stir, and will lead to his downfall. Though Valour associates with the pup as if they were family, the moonbeast need remember something. He owes me his life. One day, I'll remember that favor. Until then, I will wait and see if he can finally grow up. *'Valour': The raging fire bird. Prideful and arrogant. Yet... behind that facade lies a frail and broken girl, crying out for something to help her. After touching the dagger, she and I know everything about one another. I want to help her, to lift her out of the darkness she doesn't notice around her. She can shine bright, but I worry that what she holds inside will destroy her first. I hope I am not too late. *'Bob': There is a lot to say about Bob. When we first met, she nearly shot me on the spot because I lived near her property. Over time we have grown closer, and I have come to love her like I have never loved anything before. She has given life to the corpse I am, and I wish to be her support as the world seems to storm about us. I love her. Should I die, I know that I die having found what I was looking for in this life. *'Ban': I actually don't know Ban that well. At first glance, the sorceress is intimidating and beautiful, tall and mysterious. She is powerful and she holds herself accordingly. However, she is kind and graceful, though we have only spoken directly once. It is a shame she is a Nephilim, because should she become a threat to the Domain, I may have to take her life. I do not think she will, and I don't think I'll live to see her turn her back on the Domain either. *'Donald': Some sort of higher ranking dwarf, I believe. I actually lack any substantial knowledge on that, but supposedly he owns a dwarf fortress far below the Domain. He seems dependable and care-free, or drunk, most of the time that I see him in the Waypoint. I don't think I should worry too much about him. *'Simon': The second dwarf in the Domain, and I believe after recent events, is dating Ban. How a dwarf and nephilim find love, I don't know. Wherever their relationship may lead them, I don't really care either. *'Balthazar': I think I am now somehow related to... whatever Balthazar is. At least, through the confusing mess that is a family tree. And as long as I am actually related to Acrasia. Regardless, Balthazar seems important to not only Tex, but the other members of the Domain. Something that has to do with her being reborn as something important to the Fae. I honestly don't care, because I don't even understand it. *'Carmen': Cold. Detatched. Beautiful. And deadly with a blade. She is obviously broken, a defective thing that the fae finally tossed away. I see myself in her, but she isn't as dark. I have a feeling that if someone were to push hard enough, she'd snap. *'Locke': Honestly, he works with things that I haven't even heard of. I think his work mostly entails the technology of this time, but I barely even use a phone without breaking it from time to time. He's doing some impressive work with things I barely even comprehend. He at least has my vote for dealing with security on something. *'Cyrus': A manatee, who displays a lot of power and a taste for green, leafy vegetables. Of course, I get the feeling that he is covering something up, but I can't put my finger on it. Why does a manatee seem so accustomed to war, so accustomed to taking a beating? He isn't right. *'Saphira': I actually don't know what she does or is capable of. Honestly, she just seems to be a resident cat of the Waypoint instead of a fighter or something else. Then again, she might be useful down the road if she is just like a cat. Unseelie *'Ace': Majordomo. I have sworn service to Ace, and she respects what I bring to the table. After talking with her, it seems our pasts may be a bit more entwined. I will keep her secret, though. She is carrying mine. *'Alastar': The previous Blackguard, who died during the Trial of Fury. Strong enough, but I think he was willing to kill his Domain to get results. I respected the man for the tough choices in his life, but I don't think I would have ever died if he ordered me to do so. *'Blake: '''They are the new Blackguard. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I have more faith in their talents to lead us against the Milesians. I wonder if their convictions are different than the previous Blackguard, though they have someone important to them. Make that two someones. *'Tex': Hearthtender to the Domain. Also a distant relative possibly. I don't know about that second one, nor do I even have the knowledge to fill in that blank. He recently married Balthazar, so I have faith that if their relationship works out so well, Bob and I should be fine. *'Swayne': I have no idea what to think about this Fiend. He's troublesome, but he is also a friend, I think. He deserves the benefit of the doubt and I know he is trying to do good. *'Anatoly': What can I say about this fiend? I absolutely dispise him. I don't need too many reasons for hating him besides shooting Valour in the back of the head. He's also a CEO of a company, which means his pockets are deeper, while those under him don't see much. In my eyes, he's scum. *'Eri': I don't actually know what she does besides break into things. I've seen her in combat, and I was not impressed. She lacks formal discipline, and when things don't go well, she turns to alcohol. Or catnip, which seems to be some sort of powerful drug or something for her. She's a good thief I assume, but she hasn't broken into what I have before. *'Faust': I have odd feelings toward the Doctor. Most of this stems from my time in Valour's head. There are times I want to hug him, and I know that is never happening. I respect his talents and power, though I don't think he has made a good business decision to partner with Anatoly. *'Leighton': A lich, another undead in the Domain, which brings my current count to two. Secretive at times, he is also the Ash of the Canon House, so I assume he has more power and knowledge than I have observed. He has no capability for combat, but I don't think that is too much of a problem, so long as he isn't out front trying to help in a fight. *'Kai': Dangerous, strong, and a Kaiju. I haven't dealt much with Kaiju in the past, for good reason. They attract so much attention from scale alone. I've only fought one before, and they are painful to even try and hit. Kai has yet to show much in that form of power though, but it will come. *'Zurick': I question this man. He should be dead. In fact, his stupid luck has all but dried out, and I don't think he has much drive for power as the rest of us do. He'll end up in the grave sooner or later, and people will forget his story. You can find many like Zurick. *'Clank': I honeslty don't understand Clank. *'Stella': Bride to be to Blake, I believe. Or something, with the relationship of the Majordomo, Blackguard, and this cat. She runs a cafe in the city, though I have never gone to visit. Beyond that, I haven't seen her do much. '''Courts' Unseelie: This court has seen some better days, I'm sure. They can be foolish, or too forward reaching. But the Unseelie of King George City at least care enough to fight for the home they have. Seelie: There's a lot wrong with the Seelie. The thing is, they love to pretend that isn't the case and keep smiling. Ignorance at it's finest. Principles Seelie * Honor: Honor only works for a thief. And I'm no thief. * Love: It is more fun to manipulate than to have. At least, until you find love for yourself. Valour helped me understand Love when I shared souls with her. * Beauty: Beauty has never stopped a blade. Not from me. * Bravery: Honestly, still a bad concept for myself, but Valour makes a lot more sense after seeing what it meant to her. Unseelie * Power: Having power means you have those who fear you. And having people fear you means that they'll never cross you. * Passion: I'm passionate about my work and following a contract. * Deciet: Decieve only your enemies. Your allies deserve the truth. When your enemies know the truth, kill the allies who knew about it. Have I described my game yet? Tropes Metadata Theme Songs * Main Theme: * Motivation: * Current Status: * Comeback Fight: Live Action Category:Templates Category:Unseelie Category:Acrasia Category:Malediction Category:Character